


Absolutely Quackers

by furchte_die_schildkrote



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Corkscrew Penis, Dubcon of the "did not know he signed up for xeno duck dicks" variety, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Other, Xeno, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furchte_die_schildkrote/pseuds/furchte_die_schildkrote
Summary: A cult dedicated to the Spiral initiates a new member. There are corkscrew duck dicks involved.
Relationships: Spiral Cult Initiate/Spiral Cultists with Duck Dicks
Kudos: 35
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Absolutely Quackers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFA prompt "100 words of duckfuck gangbangworld"
> 
> I had always wondered how the infamous corkscrew penises worked. Pretty wild: [Explosive eversion of the male waterfowl penis](https://oup-arc.com/access/content/rubenstein-11e-student-resources/animal-behavior-11e-video-9-3-male-duck-genitalia-in-action)
> 
> Duck dick inspiration taken from Kainosite's : ["Les phallus visibles de nos âmes"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940306/chapters/34615845)

Wyatt laid naked on the altar, bound and blindfolded, his ass pushed high in the air in offering to those who had taught him the horrifying fragility of reality. He did not know what to call them—his friends, his sisters and brothers, his comrades, his lovers. All true in their own way, but none of those words captured the all-encompassing nature of this twisting thing that had found him. They had shattered his very understanding of world around him and rearranged the pieces in kaleidoscopic untruth. Tonight, his whole body thrummed in anticipation. They had already claimed his mind for their master. Now, they would claim the rest of him.  
  
He heard the footsteps of someone approaching him from behind. Wyatt could not guess who was stepping forward to claim him, and even if he could, he would not have a name to call them. The group rejected names with the insistence of a Christian rejecting Satan. It was a personal point of shame that Wyatt had not fully managed to forsake his own name yet.  
  
The person stood behind him and gripped Wyatt’s hips with a bruisingly tight that sent a shudder of excitement through his spine. As their hips pressed against his, Wyatt rocked back invitingly. Insistently. They had given him something before the ritual had begun. Whoever handed him the bitter liquid said it would help loosen him up before he gets screwed, cackling as if he had let slip some secret joke. Wyatt could not be sure what was so funny; lying naked on an altar, face down, ass up, it was no secret he was about to get fucked. Regardless, the drink had sparked a buzzing warmth inside him, and now that warmth pounded in his veins, making him aching aware of how empty he was.  
  
He felt a small nub against him as the person rutted against ass—not like something he had ever felt before. As the grinding motion became rougher and needier, the person spread his cheeks wide and began to grind directly against his hole. The stimulation drove Wyatt wild, even if it failed to satisfy his burning need to be fucked full.  
  
And then something shot into him, twisting and spiraling deep inside, deeper than would have thought possible, and the crowd exploded in laughter as the thing tore its way through him. It was thin, no bigger than a finger or two, but the way it ran along the walls of his insides, exploring him, made him acutely aware of every inch. And then, in a matter of seconds, it was still. He tried to pull away, but it lodged itself firmly in place with blunt hooks that raked his insides as he tried to struggle. This had no right feeling as good as it did, but every nerve in his body hummed with satisfaction as the spiralling laughs of those around him reverberated in his teeth.  
  
Wyatt let out a disappointed whine as the thing deflated and pulled out of him, although the slow drag as it left him filled him with a dizzying pleasure.  
  
Another person immediately replaced the first, rutting against his hole with rushed, animal need until the same twisting thing shot inside him. It was bigger this time, almost the size of a cock, and Wyatt felt each twist along his already battered walls even more acutely. This continue on and on, each screw larger than the last, until Wyatt was left a drooling mess, his insides swollen and bruised in the most delicious ways. The last screw inside him must have been as thick as an arm. An ecstatic buzz ran through him as he felt the person fucking him grope at his stomach, caressing the writhing mass that bulged up from inside his belly.  
  
It should have killed him. At the very least, it should have hurt, and it did, in a way, but that pain only added to the joy that pounded against his temples. He was still soft, but the pleasure that racked his body was more intense than any orgasm. But more than anything, it thrilled him. Everything he had imagined about his body was a lie. Or maybe his body was the lie. Maybe the Twisting Deceit had owned him all along.


End file.
